Welcome to my nightmare
by Sacred Immortal
Summary: WARNING: this fic contains brutal randomness and mockery of overused plotlines and OC creations plus the inevitable entertainment of Mary-Sue bashing. Features: Failed attempted humour, rabid ideas, and Bakura's bum.
1. Ch 1: Princess, the pugnacious beauty

Let me tell you of my plans for this story. First I'm going to have fun ripping off and knocking your classical Mary-sues and the very annoyingly overused plot lines, then, when I've gott'em all there before me, the bashing begins!! Woo Yeah…drop me a note if you wanna help with the bashing J

Chapter 1. Princess, the pugnacious beauty 

A scream littered the chilly air of the traditional empty alleyway as a silver-haired man took pleasure in slipping tight fingers around the milky skin of a pretty girl's neck. Pressuring her up against a wall, the corners of his mouth pricked into a wry smirk

"Looks like I've got you at last," he hissed, voice rough yet syrupy with his distinctive malevolence. The girl struggled defiantly, beady silver eyes never abandoning contact with Bakura's grim brown ones

"It's not over yet!" The girl snapped through gritted teeth. Bakura let slip a snicker

"And why is that?" More pressure was applied on the girl's creamy-coloured neck. The hazel-haired femme shot Bakura with a menacing glower, determined to not show him the pain she was feeling. Somehow pushing the horrid sensation of being choked away, the girl ceased her struggles just the slightest

"Because," She huffed dangerously, "…Mary-sues never die,"

She said this with the iciest malice once would ever expect from such a beautiful girl, warning of the fiery temper she inevitably possessed. Her inner strength lay intertwined with the vibes of her tone, a strength that nestled within the ex-thief's core, warning him that this girl meant business. Though it almost sent shivers down the his back, Bakura merely replied with a smirk

"Whatever girl. I might as well get your name before I kill you," He growled. The girl smirked back at him

"Well, my name is Aurora Serenity Melody Starlight Shadow Dagger Princess Isarlet Dream Light Stardust Dawn Rose Elecktra Luna Rayne Boa Felicity Destiny Heartblade, but you can just call me Princess :D"

Bakura blinked.

"…I swear you mother has _issues_," He muttered underneath his breath. Nevertheless, he continued to taunt icily

"Right, and I suspect Yami or Seto Kaiba is going to jump out of nowhere and knock me out of the way so he can save you and capture your heart with his courage? Haha!! Woo! Don't make me la-" suddenly, Bakura felt a voluminous form impact with his own, sending him flying to the cold concrete floor. Growling, he lifted his head to find the silhouette of a looming figure standing over him, his essential mantle flapping so perfectly even though there was no wind.

Princess's eyes glared to the figure

"Seto! Why did you have to come! I can save myself and you know that!" she snapped towards the lanky brunette. Bakura stared in disbelief

"No way…" He muttered, shaking his head. Suddenly, the taping of feet against the ground neared as another cloaked man graced the scene

"Oh NO! Princess! Are you ok?!" The unmistakable tone and demeanor of Yami filled the air. The dark-haired girl rolled her eyes

"Of COURSE I'm ok! There's no _way_ I'd let _him_ take me down!" She spoke confidently, stepping down from the wall she had just been backed up against. Flipping her silky hair, her eyes bore down upon Bakura's wounded form. No, wait…Bakura's _fatally_ wounded form. Logic isn't our first priority here, remember?

"Listen to me boys, you know I can kick pretty serious ass, you've seen me fight a dozen times! Remember when I took on those thugs? My fists are practically wrought of steal!" And with that, Princess powerfully stabbed the toe of her shoe into Bakura's side, causing a gasp of pain to exhort from the antagonist's lips, all while Yami and Seto ogled in awe.

Rolling him onto his back with her foot, Princess spat upon Bakura's writhing face, disgusted

"You just got lucky!" The fatally wounded man just managed to pull the words from his mouth. Suddenly, he let out another anguished scream of pain as Princess drove her fist right into his abdomen

"Oh my gosh she's so strong!" Yami said out loud, slapping his palm to his cheek rigidly. Seto nodded in awe. Just as Princess was about to kill Bakura with a stomp to the throat, a random little girl with rather long dark hair and an Asian visage sporadically stormed into the scene, infuriated

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NOOO!" She snapped to no-one in particular

"This is supposed to be a mary-sue _bashing_!!" She huffed in an aggravated fashion. With a wave of the hand, Bakura sprung to his feet and whipped out a dagger from nowhere, plunging it into Princess's chest and killing her instantly. Seto and Yami blinked back tears, but steeled after a sharp glare from the authoress. Dusting off her hands proudly, the girl returned to her seat at the keyboard.

Anyhow, Bakura tugged the metal blade out of the girl's chest, revealing a deep, severed wound weeping pearls of shinny crimson. A sickening grin etched upon his face as a mist of laugher rose from his lungs

"Pathetic fool! I love nothing better than a bit of bloodshed," He spoke to himself, ignoring Yami and Seto's gasps of protests as he began to streak his dagger down Princess's lifeless face, splitting her skin in an array of bloody vertical streaks.

Yami, being the 'hero' he was destined to be, made a growl that denoted constipation as he stepped forward and pointed to Bakura

"Urgh! You disreputable villain! Minion of felony! Demon of odious treason! Spawn of satan! Filthy, abominable nuance of revolting FILTH!!" He ranted, haunting Bakura with his purple eyes that trembled with rage…and yes, people, sorry to break it to you, but his

eyes are actually purple, _not_ red like some claim it to be.

Bakura licked his lips

"…Then come and get me," He taunted, raising his dagger to his lips and running his tongue across the slosh of red that stained the metal. Yami's face pulled in disgust, but he was determined to defend his heroic repute.

"I FIGHT FOR HONOR!" He declared. Suddenly, Princess came back to life for absolutely no reason at all and made notice of her presence by punching Bakura square in the jaw.

"What?!" The ex-thief yelled, as blood poured from his mouth. Amazingly, Princess was not hurt one bit from punching such a hard surface. Something stirred on Princess's face as she turned to the readers

"Of course I didn't get hurt!" She said with confidence, "I punch so many things so often _nothing_ hurts my irons fists! I can knock down brick walls with them without shedding one single drop of blood!"

Once again, the Asian girl who had called herself the authoress appeared at random and glared at Princess

"Whatever," She muttered.

Bakura heaved a big sigh, growling at the girl as his cupped hands filled quickly with his blood

"…and tell me, oh miss authoress…WHY the HELL did you revive her?!" He snapped. The authoress seemed to retreat in slight trepidation

"Hey, I figured this story'd be no fun if there wasn't any MS bashing," She commented with a shrug.

Yami raised an eyebrow at the afore mentioned girl

"…and _who _exactly are you?" He questioned. The girl smiled

"The authoress," She replied. Seto smirked

"We know that! I mean, like, what's your name perhaps? And what's your famous username? Blue Aura Of The Angelic Emerald? Or perhaps it's Crimson Winged Dragoness Tamer Of The Spirit Sapphire? Or MAYBE it's DarkStarlightMagicGirlAuraSparkleEmeraldFireMoonbeamsLightEssenceWindNightSpiritAngelWingsPrincessRubyDreamCrimsonCloudsHorsesFairieSkyDancerIllusionsMistressShadowAzureBladeGleemSilverRosePinketSprinklesBabyGlamourLoveMermaidDaisyNightShadeAuroraWaterWhiteAngelicGoddess?" (A:N try saying all _that_ in one breath!)

It was now the authoress's turn to raise the eyebrows

"No…my name's Leath, and it's Sacred Immortal," She said, pointing up to where her user name is displayed on the page. With a grin, she disappeared just as randomly as she had appeared.

"EXCUSE ME!" Princess yelled, hands propped bossily on her hips, "How DARE you ignore me!"

Bakura grinned wickedly

"Leath has especially assigned me with a special mission…TO BASH PEOPLE LIKE YOU!! AND YOU KNOW WHAT WE HAVE TO DO!? WE HAVE TO SEEK OUT YOUR KIND AND KILL THEM ALL!! MWAHAHAHA!!"

"Not so fast!" Princess called, raising her hands in the air. Within her clutches, she held a golden staff dangerously high as a streaked of sun flashed across it's length

"You won't be killing anyone so long as I have the millennium staff!" She declared heroically, caramel tendrils cascading against the wind. Yami's eyes dilated

"The millennium staff?! Since when was there an _eighth_ sennen item!?"

Princess smirked

"Logic is _never_ a priority when dealing with MS's!" She proclaimed, lowering the weapon and pointing it at Bakura

"The millennium staff is the most powerful item out of all the artifacts!! So I suggest you to get out of my sight, else I'll whoop your ass so bad you'd wish you were born without one!"

Bakura stared in disbelief. This was beyond a nightmare!

_I'm going to **kill** that stupid authoress!! I swear!!_ He thought, as he deviously brought his own weapon in preparation to attack. Without warning, the muscular man slung his bloodstained dagger forward, sending the weapon catapulting towards Princess's curvaceous body. Having sensed the attack, Princess made a dexterous dodge and cleanly avoided the hit. The dagger the continued to spin before it thwacked the trunk of a tree, making Bakura fill the air with profane curses.

"NO!" Yami randomly yelled, seizing Bakura's raised arms as he pulled two more daggers out of thin air

"Don't hurt her! You have no reason to!"

Bakura glared at Yami as he shrugged him off

"Why not, _Pharaoh_?" He mocked with a sneer, readying his two sharp throwing daggers. Yami hesitated for moments. That was a good question…why? Why did he suddenly care about this girl's safety so much? Surely, he always strove to help people, but for some reason, the emotions behind his words were so much stronger this time around. There was something about Princess that made her different from all the other girls. It wasn't just her awe-defying looks, nor her natural feminine charm, but something much deeper…something so deep, even Yami couldn't quite comprehend. He could feel it now, even as she stood far from him, her spirit blazing and emanating from her like some angelic aura. He could tell that Princess held an amazingly strong spirit, a spirit that he sensed would bring her great things and continue to amaze him if he kept watch on this fiery-tempered femme.

"What is it about this girl that makes you believe she deserves to be spared the pits of hell?" Bakura continued when Yami hesitated a moment too long

Princess's eyes widened as she, with her superhumanly sharp hearing, overheard

"Hell?! How dare you!! Can't any fool see I'm too perfect for hell?" She questioned bitterly, waving a supple hand in disgust. Leath's causeless voice suddenly peeked into her mind

_Shut up! You have no place ruining my storyline!!_

Princess rolled her eyes

"What storyline? You have none!" She snapped out loud.

_…How the hell would you know?!_

"…I'm a Mary-sue, it's quite safe to say I pretty much know everything,"

Bakura flashed a sinister grin as he watched the two girls bicker, taking the moment of distraction as a perfect opportunity to attack. Again, two spinning daggers hurled at Princess, so fast that their forms were just streaks of hazy silver slicing across the air. Hazel eyes expanded in glee as, this time, Bakura was sure he'd bag his target once and for all.

Suddenly, with a deft twirl and hand movement that would've put any impossible Hollywood fighter character to shame, Princess wheeled around and caught both daggers right in their tracks. Grinning proudly, she brought both weapons in front of her, elbows raising as she kneeled down into a fighting stance

"You thought you could kill me, huh? Well, guess again!" With that, the two daggers shot out so sleek and quickly at Bakura, it was almost certain that they had been fired from a cannon or something of the sort. With impossible speed, the two bladed weapons pitched for their target at Bakura's neck.

Suddenly, a beam of crimson light broke through the air, intercepting the two blades and blasting them off course. Princess's brow furrowed in disgust

"What?! That was a _perfect_ shot! How?!?"

Leath's voice randomly echoed through the alleyway

_…There's only one thing who can even be a match for a Mary-sue…_ She said plaintively

"Yo momma?" Seto asked immaturely. Though her visual presence was non-existent, one could easily tell that Leath was in the process of rolling her eyes

_No Einstein…**another** Mary-sue!!_

This sent a chorus of gasps as, suddenly, everyone's attention was diverted towards a silhouetted figure standing atop a building not far from them. With a curvaceous body that somehow retained some modesty, the girl jumped down off the roof to reveal blonde, just-past-shoulder-length layered hair that nestled against the perfect wind. Though the building she jumped off was at least ten feet tall, she made it look merely a quarter of the length.

Peeling back her sumptuous lashes, she revealed sparkling blue-green eyes


	2. Ch 2: Megan, the pure hearted

**Chapter 2. Megan.**

"Who the hell are you?" Princess snapped, jealous. The new Mary-sue attacked Princess with a smirk

"I am Megan Shikashi, and I fight for justice and love!" She announced strongly, jabbing a finger in Princess's direction

"…how dare you try and kill that man! I will not have it!" She said. Princess's face expanded in a manner that would make one think she was about to explode

"Kill him!!? He was the one who tried to kill ME!" She protested, sweeping an aggravated arm towards Bakura. Megan lifted her hand high above her head so all eyes focused on the thick golden band encasing her wrist

"Don't lie to me! My millennium bracelet allows me to see the truth and deep into your soul to see if you have a good heart or not! So there's no questioning me!"

Suddenly, Yami interjected

"Megan…that's a plain name for a Mary-sue. I'm surprised you don't call yourself Sunshine or something," he teased. Megan flashed him a dirty look

"Haha, very funny," She shot, before turning back to Princess who was already glaring daggers at Megan. The brunette girl glared at the blonde, the will for murder present in her silver starry eyes

"Well, Miss hero, I hope you're ready to get out! This fic has only room for ONE Mary-sue!!" Princess huffed, infuriated. Megan could feel the deadly heat of Princess's anger, yet the good-hearted femme only returned it with a cool glaze from her aqua orbs

"Come try me then, Princess!" Megan retorted. Princess stepped forward bearing two deadly daggers. Now, don't ask me where the hell they get all these daggers from…I'm only a writer, my job is to keep this story flowing, not to give it any logic. Well…maybe it _is_…but who cares about logic anymore when you have Mary-sues!!

Anyhow…back in the world of our little story, Princess takes her fighter stance, legs bent and arms held strong, one dagger positioned before her face, the other drawn back behind her

"You'll regret it Megan! I will kill you! I am the best fighter ever born!" she threatened with a voice rich in deadly malice. Megan rolled her beautiful eye in response

"Yeah, like, whatever! You don't know what I am capable of!" She shot back to Princess. Arching a slender hand, Megan took her pose as she laid cool, nonchalant eyes on her opposing enemy. Suddenly, a pink light sparked upon her open palm, spreading its gossamer rays over the earth and Megan as the pretty girl suddenly launched into action. A wall of red and Champaign pink colour shot up behind her, providing a perfect backdrop for the daunting pose Megan had contracted herself into

"DIVINE LIGHT VORTEX!!" She screamed, her body twisting and curving in dramatic shapes only possibly achieved by a high-ranked gymnast…or a Mary-sue. As she spun and curled with her arms dancing around her with mystical grace, a tempest of light arose from the pinkish pool that rippled beneath her, snaking up to envelope her curvaceous form. Finally it dispersed to her hands and, throwing her upper body and arms forward, Megan pushed all the magical energy into a spinning vortex that rolled straight for Princess.

The cappuccino-haired lady made no delay in evading the blast, her strong legs pushing beneath her to shoot her firm body off the ground. Without fail, Princess tumbled in the air as the ground beneath her was torn and shredded by Megan's vortex blast. Bits of rock and tightly compressed dirt showered all within the environs, raining hard upon everyone except for the two untouchable girls. Clouds of dry dust were whisked up, suffusing through the air until it was impossible to breathe freely without the chalky residue tickling your nose.

Soon, the dust cleared, revealing Bakura, Yami and Seto all covered in a thin layer of fine brown power which was undoubtedly dirt, and Megan standing every so perfectly with a hand propped firmly against her hip. Princess, however, was nowhere to be seen.

Megan's crimson lip pulled back to reveal a snarl as her perfectly manicured eyebrows dropped into a determined glare

"Come out you coward! A REAL Mary-sue would've taken the hit!" she taunted. Suddenly, with her sixth sense that extended far beyond the capabilities of a normal person, Megan felt the whizzing of a dagger through air behind her. Flipping around in a movement that was too quick for the eye to catch, she blasted a breath of compressed fire out at the object that her eyes caught in milliseconds. With a brisk explosion, the dagger that had attempted to claim her life instantly shattered into millions of microscopic fragments for it could not pose as a match for Megan's powerful spell.

"A REAL Mary-sue would've taken the hit!" Princess's derisive voice mocked horribly as it echoed throughout the alleyway. As the last traces of her voice bounced away into the silence, the hotheaded girl jumped back into the scene the way Megan had made her entrance. Sneering, one could feel Princess's hatred for Megan flowing off her in waves

"Time to finish you!" She snapped as, without warning, a shower of at least a hundred daggers took off from Princess's hands, diving hard towards Megan. The blonde wasted no time in her defense. Jumping and fixing outturned palms in front of her, Megan sent an arsenal of psionic discs back at Princess's daggers, aiming with such incredible accuracy that each and every single sphere collided with a dagger, eating it up before any of the could reach within a five-meter radius of her body.

The men watched on in awe and fear as the two girls send units of their weapons at each other, creating a war zone where dagger met psi disc. At this point it was clear that they were locked into a stalemate, either side never giving up.

Seto sighed and fiddled absently with the hem of his coat collar. With lanky fingers, he located a small device clipped onto the shirt he wore underneath, warm with his body heat. Gripping it lightly and moving it towards his lips, he began to mumble into it

"Hey Authoress, I think we need your help here or else we're all going to be here until we sprout little white hairs and die," He said casually into the microphone-like device. Almost in an instant Leath appeared before him, reconnoitering the plight with critical eyes. Without long, she was shaking her head to herself

"Tragic…" she muttered, before getting to work. At that exact moment, something incredibly impossible happened –Megan ran out of psi discs to shoot, and Princess (shock horror!) ran out of daggers to throw!

insert amazed gasp here

Leath drew forth a sigh and made herself known with a snap of the fingers. Instantly, she held everyone's attention

"Listen everyone," She roared importantly

"Seto's right…we're not going to get anywhere with two Mary-sues at war since both of their authors are just going to keep on thinking up ways to make their character invincible…ladedadeda…so I say instead of making war, you will all make peace!"

Suddenly Leath's mood lightened

"I suggest you guys to book a dinner for all five of you tonight so you can discus your issues with each other or something, that ok?" She said, looking towards the group for an answer. Seeing there were no objections, Leath smiled

"Good! Hopefully, you'll all be able to solve your problems without bashing the crap out of each other,"

With that, she disappeared again to leave the five of them with no choice but to follow her command.


	3. Ch 3: Maya, the incredible songstress

A:N…yo peeps. 'kew for the reviews!. Umm…in response to Aldrea's request, I'll be glad to have you as a special guest…and anyone else who requests! But if I do happen to do it, I'll be in later chapters because I've already written this story up to ch5 (I think S) and yeah…). Enjoy this short-ish chapter.

**Chapter 3. Maya**

Yami, Princess, Bakura, Seto and Megan found themselves walking into a rich ass, fancy restaurant, thanks to the massive fortune Megan made by capturing criminals and whatnot, along with Seto's CEO money and Princess's magical mass of cash which has unaccountable reasons of existence. Anyway, the four of them got themselves a table and seated themselves around, Princess opposite Yami, Megan opposite Seto and Bakura, being the snobby antisocialist he was, took his solitary seat at the end of the table. After ordering their dinner, and all that other boring stuff that I'm too lazy to detail, the four were beginning to strike up a conversation when all of a suddenly, the lights dimmed

"What the hell?!" Princess snapped with dainty disgust

"Oooooh…that's right, some singer's meant to be performing for tonight's entertainment," Yami explained absent-mindedly. Princess raised an eyebrow

"What's her name?" she queried. Yami pondered for a few seconds

"I saw it on the program thing…her name's Maya Windsong,"

"_Singer?!_ Are you serious? Pft! If you wanted to hear a singer, you should've just asked me…no-one can sing better than me!" She boasted

"Bet I can!" Megan challenged. Suddenly, before Princess could shoot back a fiery retort, that same nasty voice of the authoress crawled into their minds again

Unless it's another MS… 

"Pssht…and what are the chances of that happening?" Princess snapped back aloud. Her question was soon to be answered by the hush that instantly fell over the whole restaurant, giving way to the soft, ethereal note that was beginning to pick up against the silence. The single held note escalated smoothly, sustained with perfection by the girl at the violin who was unseen because she wasn't important enough to have a role in this story.

Soon, a peaceful piano accompaniment pitched in, composed of perfectly picked notes which turned and dipped at precisely the right moments, each key flowing perfectly into the next. Filling everyone in the room with a nostalgic, poignant and warm sensation, the tune continued to carry on as a silhouetted figure gracefully stepped on stage.

Suddenly, the whole room gasped as a spotlight lit the girl's face. Under the lights, her skin seemed finer than the finest porcelain, silkier than the silkiest silk, and ultimately too perfect for any living soul to touch. Her pale cream complexion was complimented perfectly be her cerulean eyes that seemed to ripple and wash back and forth just like an endless ocean, teeming with the spark of dancing sunlight. Framing her heart shaped face was hair that seemed like threads of lilac moonlight, cut and fashioned into a curved shape that sunk down to the tips of her waist. Two bunches of pale violet funnels spun down either side of her face, resting flawlessly over her full chest. It almost seemed a crime to look at her, for her beauty was one to rival a Goddess's.

But it was only then, when she raised the microphone to glossy, crimson lips, was her physical beauty dwarfed by the majestic splendor of her melodic voice. Each soft word carved from her lips held strong and firm in the air, suspended and lingering as if the strength and sincerity of her voice was almost palpable. It suffused all over the restaurant, seeping into the ears of all within its vicinity; not one soul was left untouched by its ethereal grace. It was laced with the soft echoes of sweet bird calls, imbued with the whispers of a thousand wind sprites, and intertwined with the melody of delicate trickling waterfalls. Like the voice of an angel freshly plucked from the clouds, it dance and flittered in vivacious curves, conforming perfectly to the melody played against it. Reaching even the most impossibly high notes with impeccable accuracy, the singer's voice seemed to latch on to the melody and ride along with it, turning out even the sharpest, most abrupt dips in the tune.

_If this is what an angel sounds like…I want to die and go to heaven right now_ Yami thought in an absent, dreamy stupor. Then, before anyone could know it, Maya held her last note, stretched out impossibly long with the smoothest dips in pitch as she spread her perfect, lithe arm out to her side. One could feel the power exhort from her lungs as the magic tingled down their spine.

As the final note finally cut off and faded into the music with layers of gossamer echoes, the whole room seemed riveted to Maya in awe.

Slowly, a coy mist of claps lifted off, and it wasn't long before it had escalated into an uproar of conferring cheers and whistles. Within moments, the whole restaurant was clapping furiously, overwhelmed by such an evocative, spectacular performance, all while Princess and Megan stared at Maya with jealous disgust as the lilac-haired girl dipped into the most delicate, refined bow ever imaginable.

"Wow," Muttered Yami after the five formed an exodus from the restaurant, imprints of Maya clearly the first priority in his train of thought

"What a girl…" He mumbled, unable to force out the warm, fluffy sensation that billowed within him whenever he thought of the girl and her voice. If only he could meet her in person…she seemed like such a sweet, amiable soul who he'd love more than anything to have in his company.

Suddenly Bakura's tight fist enclosed firmly upon Yami's skull

"OW!! What did you do that for you fu-"

"Snap out of it pharaoh!" Bakura growled warningly as Seto and the two girls walked on, immersing themselves with the challenge of flirting with the CEO

"Listen, those MS's are evil, the authors who created them are also evil and deserve to be killed!" He spat. Yami offered a clueless glance

"Why?"

Bakura sighed, leaning close to whisper in his ear

"Our mission is to bash those Mary-sues! Not love them!"

Yami nodded in remorse, but couldn't help himself feeling that he was beginning to fall for Maya already, albeit he had only laid eyes on her for minutes. Bakura sighed, for, though no words were exchanged, he couldn't help feeling the same way about Princess. Ever since his felonious hands had first laid touch on her milky skin when he had tried to gag her, he continued to find himself falling deeper and deeper in love with her, though he'd go to hell a thousand times and back before he'd candidly show it. With a spark of jealousy, he pierced his brown eyes at Kaiba as Princess fawned over his wiry body, wistfully imagining what it would be like if he were in that position instead of the lanky brunette.

Suddenly, the sound of labored grunts and blunt thwacks lingered upon the night air. Megan, being the goody-goody peacekeeper she was, narrowed her eyes in determination, abandoning her and Princess's unspoken contest of seeing who could win Seto's heart and body first

"Someone's in trouble!" She called as, without warning, she tore towards the source of the problem, the night air streaking through her blonde hair…


	4. Ch 4: Dominionet, the tomboyish warrior

**Chapter 4. Dominionet.**

Leath: Fear the randomness! A**HA!**...ha...ha...ha...

----

As Megan suddenly dashed off into another alleyway, because the area they lived in just seemed to be so full of them, the rest of the group were curious to follow. Tearing down the dark night lit only by the milky beams of a liquid full moon, the small horde stopped in their tracks as they came face to face with a scene that shocked them to the core.

All around a small cul-de-sac of high buildings and brick walls, unconscious bodies littered the smooth, cold concrete ground. However, despite the copious amount of lifeless forms sprawled and dotted over the expanse of area, a fair few remained standing. Their numbers hovering at around ten, a gang of men donning tight, dark jackets with weapons strapped to their hips were locked in fierce, merciless combat with a lone figure under the cloak of the black sky. As each man ran towards their single target, some lunging three or four at a time, they were effortlessly struck back by the swift fists of their quarry as it spun and kicked, punched, and slashed with deft dexterity and deadly precision.

Princess snorted

"Show-off," She muttered. Megan slipped her a cat-like glance

"Hypocrite," She mumbled. Before the girls could tumble off into another heated verbal spar, Yami interjected with a small labored grunt

"The toilet's that way," Seto mocked with a sneer, indicating a random direction with a jerk of the thumb.

"That's…that's a girl!" Yami gasped, completely ignoring Seto as the figure fighting under the streetlamps finished the last of her opponents. Just as soon as the words left Yami and echoed out into the alleyway, the girl turned and shot a lancing glaze at them. Coolly, she began to pick up a leisurely stride as she wove her way around the maze of unconscious bodies, holding the whole group of five still with a look that was almost tangible

"Of course I'm a girl," She snapped at Yami as soon as her voice was within range. Yami couldn't help but swallow the lump in this throat. Their new company surely didn't look too friendly!

"N-no!" The spikey-haired man stammered, "I-I-I meant…you're fighting…I-"

It was unquestionable that Princess was quick to step in at this point

"Listen girl, back off!" She growled at the newcomer. The strange girl with fighting abilities that easily rivaled Princess's ran fingers through her black hair which, though rough and short, somehow made her look beautiful and deadly at the same time. Rolling red eyes that were encrusted upon a pugnacious countenance, the tomboy answered Princess with a cool retort

"Oh look at you Miss hot-shot, you think you're going to bash me up with those prissy hands of yours?"

Princess's metallic eyes expanded in ire

"Prissy?! WHY YOU!!" Without delay, Princess shot a rocket-like fist at the other Mary-sue, teeth bitten tightly. The so far unnamed girl easily blocked her hit and returned her one with a kick to the stomach. Instantly, Princess sprawled out on the ground, unconscious

"NO!! PRINCESS!!" Bakura screamed in a VERY, VERY ooc way, dropping to his knees and covering her body with his. Slowly, slivers of tears trickled down his cheeks as he desperately felt around the chestnut-haired girl's warm body for any signs of life. Grappling around the girl's arms, Bakura desperately felt for a pulse but his efforts were in vain. With a cry of pure anguish, he hugged Princess's body close to his, unable to contain the tears that rained down from his suppose-to-be-piercing eyes. Yami, Seto and Megan blinked until they felt their eyelids would snap off

"Bakura…" Seto muttered, in a state of disbelief. Bakura wailed

"Leave me alone! Can't I just mourn over my love in peace?!"

Everyone's eyebrows raised in unison

"But…it's…like, sooo not you," Megan commented as she watched Bakura's pathetic cries. Suddenly, a random girl who's looks slightly resembled Princess's appeared sporting a fluffy expression

"Aww…but don't you think it's so…cute?" She asked the four with a spunky wink. Seto snarled

"Who the hell are you?!" He snapped. The girl twirled a lock of hair around her finger while she giggled

"I'm Princess's author, and I also so conveniently happen to be a Bakura fangirl," a pink hue suffused upon her embarrassed visage as she blushed with the thought

"You see…I created a character based upon myself and made Bakura fall in love with her. She hates him at first of course, because, like, it's natural for a belligerent warrior like her (me!) to be in denial, but after a few chapters they warm up to each other and…aaaahhh,"

She sighed as she lost herself in wistful daydreaming, before Yami abruptly and relentlessly dragged her out

"Well…couldn't you make it the least bit _real?!_" He questioned, voice heavy with criticism as horrifying images of Bakura going all mushy-mushy and ga-ga flashed before his very eyes. Princess's authoress waved a slender finger playfully

"Aw, but it's so sweet when the go all mushy!" she crooned, indicating Bakura embracing Princess's limp body. Seto blinked

"Leath," He said aloud, "Right now would be a good moment for you to randomly show up and fix things like you usually do,"

There was silence

"Leath?!"

More silence

"LEAATTHH?!?!?!"

Siiiillleeennnccee…

"…Oooohh shit."

"Don't swear now, Seto honey," Megan teased flirtatiously. Seto's face mirrored a (--)"

"Hello?! Isn't anyone going to pay attention to me?!" The tomboy, who had temporarily been cast aside, huffed in outrage. Megan stepped forward, the breeze tickling her fine golden tresses

"Yeah. Me. And I'm gonna whoop your ass!" With that she drew out a fist and knocked her down with one hit

"Wow," Stammered Seto in amusement, "Since when could _you_ fight?!"

Megan smiled beautifully

"Since I was born a fighter,"

…but we all _really_ know the truth. Mary-sues are fake wannabes who are put together by their blind authors so they could be perfect and whatnot, and when there's a gap their perfect character cannot fill, they fill it with their fakeness. Thank you. Back to the story.

"Riiiigggghhht," Seto muttered, but for some strange, _strange_ reason, he could not bring himself to hold Megan's deep, ocean-based eyes. An uncanny, foreign sensation began to slowly well in his stomach as something hazy was slowly claiming his heart. In an instant, he furiously shook his mind free; what was he thinking?! He didn't like Megan! No way! He was Seto Kaiba…he didn't like _girls_. (Instead he likes boys ;D…JK)

"Oh Mr Kaiba! Lighten up!" Megan giggled coyly as she saw Seto's fraught expression. Seto started at suddenly being addressed by the smart, beautiful girl

"W-w-waaa?? Oooh…r-r-right, It's ok…I'm…I'm fine!! Cc-c-caa-caall, call me S-s-seto!!" He stumbled over his words like there was no tomorrow, each syllable falling askew one over the other until he was left with a train wreckage of a broken sentence

Aw man! I can't believe I screwed that up! It's not my fault I don't talk to girls! Especially not one as beautiful as her…with her awesome blue eyes and silky summer hair!! OH MY GOSH I THINK I'M IN LOVE!!

"Ok then, Seto, just lighten up, Bakura's going to be ok. See? I've already taken the girl down!"

Seto felt sheets of sweat exude coldly from his clammy hands as Megan neared him

OMG!! She's coming near me! What do I do??! What do I DO?! He pondered frenetically

"Y-yes, M-Megan. I-I-I-I admire you…and your strength," He barely managed to fumble the words out

"Wooa…Kaiba! That's a bit OOC don't you think?" Yami turned raised eyebrows to the Mary-sue enslaved man. Seto ignored him as he couldn't suppress the fluffy, warmness that brushed through him as Megan came to position in front of him, her slender body so close that the material of her top whisked against the composition of his. His arms lay heavy with the will to melt into hers, his fingers itching to run themselves through her soft, flaxen hair that he'd blissfully sink his face into, breathing the sweet scent of her shampoo.

"Megan…I," The words flittered slowly from his lips, cushioned with a softness one would never dream of coming from the harsh, cold man

"…Do you, want to do out with me?" Finally his words broke free, and Seto couldn't help but beam in happiness as they were finally expelled from him

"WOW!! OOC ALTER!! OOC ALTER!!" Yami hollered loudly, splitting Seto and Megan's attentions away from each other

"Listen, whoever the hell's creating this CRAP!! This is WAY too OUT OF CHARACTER!!!" He roared loudly, arms flailing in outrage

"Dude, like you can talk," Bakura chuckled, still clutching his sleeping beauty in his arms as he watched Yami slice the air with his arms like a madman. Yami froze instantly, his arms suspended in midair

"Oh yeah, and like you can?!" He snapped as he absorbed the sight of the evilishly evil psycho insane odious thief cuddle up beside a delicate, docile-looking girl who was lost in unconscious sleep, tear marks still staining his blotchy eyes. Seto made a noise like that of a wounded animal

"WHAT HAVE THESE MARY-SUES DONE TO US?!??!" He exhorted in agony, though he dare not hurt his precious Megan

"You're OOCness is starting to scare me Seto! Whoever the hell's behind this, STOP IT NOW BEFORE WE KILL OURSELVES!!" Yami declared, strong and formidable as if it were a warning. Suddenly, a random chick who looked exactly like Megan, except her features a bit more sloppier and evidently less perfect, flashed into the scene

"Hey, I know he doesn't act like that normally, but it's my story isn't it?" She questioned without the slightest trace of contrite. Yami's eyes exploded open in outrage

"Who the HELL are you?! If you're one of Leath's alter egos, I'm sorry but I am going to slay that girl to pieces the next time she-" he was quick to be cut of by the blonde

"I'm Megan's authoress," She chirped happily. Yami mustered all of his willpower to stop himself from hurling himself and the blonde and wringing her neck dry. Calmly, he managed to hold control with himself

"…well then what's your name, Peasleblossom?" Yami sneered sarcastically. Megan's authoress flipped her hair as she threw back a lazy reply

"It's Megan," she firmly stated, steel glare on Yami. Megan(the character)'s eyes lit up

"Oh wow! Really! You've got to be kidding me! That's, like, my name too!" She exclaimed, elated. Yami abruptly sucked in large capacities of air as he overemphasized a gasp

"WOW!! Like, could it be fate?!" He mocked as he sharply slapped his face, his naturally deep voice pitched a few tones higher to match that of Megan's. With eyes alive and dancing, he posed girlishly with a fake smile upon his ludicrously contorted features.

Dots of silences cascaded from both Megan and Megan.

…………………………………………………………………

"Watch them go!" Seto babbled childishly, still in his phase of OOCishness, as he pointed to the dots on the screen. Suddenly, Dominionet sprung back into consciousness

"HELLO?! How dare you ignore me!!" She hollered like a madwoman, though the only traces of her femininity were her full chest and the womanly frame of her face. The rest of her was stock and muscular, yet somehow she still retain the essential beauty that no Mary-sue can live without. Yami turned to glare at her, but suddenly, as his violet eyes met her crimson ones, a deft shiver coursed through his body. There was something about this girl…there was something about her strength that captivated him both mind and spirit. It was almost as if…

_Snap out of it Yami! You don't like her. You don't. Don't be silly…_ One half of his mind growled

_But…her eyes…her spirit…that power that just rolls of her in ripples…her charm…_the other half insisted

You like Maya remember?! 

_But…_

_Your heart belongs to Maya!_

_…it's almost like I've met her somewhere before…_

_…oh not this again!!_

"Errr...are you ok?!" The well-toned tomboy questioned as Yami suddenly slipped into a state of blankness. The former pharaoh shook himself awake

"Y-yeah sure," He absently stammered, before instantly grasping his confident grace again

"What's your name then, girl?" He asked her, obdurate determination riveted to his tone. The beautiful girl lay scarlet eyes upon Yami, so intense he could've sworn they were glowing

"Dominionet," she replied in one stern, fleeting breath. A warm smile spread freely upon Yami's lips

"That's a beautiful name, Dominionet," he mumbled deeply. The compliment only scored in a defiant scowl

"Mind your own business, I don't want your petty flattering!" Dominionet snapped. Seto's eyes widened

"Wow Princess, looks like we've found someone with a bigger attitude than you!" He joked, earning him a quick, sharp slap that split pain across his cheek

"Owie," He whined, as the chapter came to an end.


	5. Ch 5: Rissa, the new girl

**Chapter 5. Rissa, the new girl.**

Leath: Yoo!! Thankyoo for all the reviews again!! griiinns esp Adele! (one can never get enough reviews ;)) anyway, time for me to shut up!

**additional A:N** Ok. As some of you may have picked up, the whole "new student and Domino High who owns a strange item and has a strange aura and strange powers" storyline is possible the MOST FRIGGIN OVERUSED Mary-Sue plot ever! So we'll be taking a break from the Princess-Megan-Dominionet-Maya quartet as I'm going to take my time with this one :D. Also, there's a teeeeeeeeeeeeeeeny weenie bit of Mary-Sue Tea bashing, so yeah…warning you incase some anal-retentive Tea fan out there go bonkers.

The next day unfolded to find out heroes, Yami, Bakura and Seto, seating in class on a perfectly normal school day. Around them were their friends, Tristen, Joey, Tea, Duke, Serenity, Mai, Yugi, Ryou and Malik, talking and brooding away just like every other day of the week. Unfortunately, none of the Mary-Sues that they had picked up along the way were present with them, for each had a certain essential task of theirs to keep them occupied. Princess, after she woke from her mini-coma, obdurately defied Bakura's heart wrenching begs to enlist in his school as she would never defile her name by leaving the richest, most famed private school in the country to join some no-name place called Domino High. Megan flushed at the offer to transfer, but demurred that if she did go back to school, she'd have less time fighting bad-guys. Plus, she was too smart for school anyway.

Dominionet just scowled at Yami when he had asked, and muttered something incoherently about how she'd only get expelled again for picking fights with fools and winning them too easily while Maya, much to Yami's dismay, had not appeared since their fateful meet at the restaurant.

With a sigh, Yami vacantly prodded the curling corner of his book with the tip of his biro, indulging in images of Dominionet and Maya that melded into his mind. If only he could see them again…he wanted so much to be at mercy of Maya's sweet voice again, to feel the awesome power emanating from Dominionet's spirit.

Suddenly, the former pharaoh's thoughts were cut sharp by the entrance of the teacher. Lanky and tall with faint lines of age delicately carved down his face, he greeted the class with his usual 'I'm-paid-to-be-nice-and-smile-at-you' smile.

"Hello class, I have some news," He chuckled, clasping his big hands together joyfully

"We have a new student today!"

The way the announcement was said was like the arrival of this new student was something so honorable and rare, something the whole class would wet themselves with gratitude at. Yami perked up instantly

_Could it be Maya? _He couldn't help but gamble the odds. She _did_ look around his age…definitely old enough for school. Dominionet was out of the question, he realized as a drop of disappointment gave way, for she had confirmed rejection of attending Domino. Heart thumping violently away in its little chamber deep within his chest, Yami held his breath as he fixed the classroom door with an intense stare. His heart dropped and seemed to implode with a horrible deflating sensation as a small girl with shoulder-length light brown hair stepped into the classroom, arms bound across her folder. But almost instantly, as the girl turned to reveal her whole visage, his disappointments were forgotten in a turn of a moment.

Her hair seemed to have been spun from threads of silk, flowing as sheets of the richest caramel shade of light orangey-brown hair one had ever seen. Cutting off squarely yet neatly at her shoulders, it framed the healthy ivory wash of her very pretty face and accented the delicate, cute curves of her petite figure. With bright, mischievous orbs of sunset pink, she was perfectly equipped with a pert nose and a cute set of smoothly carved cheekbones that etched glints of life into her vivacious composure.

"Everyone, please make welcome to our school, Miss Rissalanne Fotheheart," The teacher announced proudly, turning what should've been a usually insignificant event into something that did not differ far from a small ceremony. By this point, everyone's attention was riveted upon her slim figure as the new girl briefly appraised and memorized the room and faces around her

"…Now, only if you want to, Rissalanne, you can introduce yourself to the class," The teacher added kindly, feeling the bottled enthusiasm that teemed in the little girl. With the most warm, sincere smile and a quick chirp of, "…'kay", Rissalanne stepped into a spot where all attention was drawn to her, taking a deep breath as she seemed to nervously fumble with something tucked beneath her shirt

"Um…first of all, please, call me Rissa. Me and my family moved here to Domino because my father recently got a promotion, and our home is way too far for him to travel all the time. Er…there's not that much to know about me, other than I look forward to making some good friends around here," With that, she terminated her speech with a squinty smile and a carefree giggle, her head softly jerking to a side as the threads of her hair swept with the motion.

"Excellent Rissa! Now if you please, take that empty seat next to Seto and I'll get the class started," The teacher grinned, as Rissa obediently paced towards the empty seat conveniently placed next to the young CEO. Seto cursed Rissa with a glower as he instantly recognized her as a potential threat to his position of class pet, yet he couldn't help but soften at her lively, sweet beauty.

Rissa kept a fresh smile on display as she drew her seat, propping her bag onto the desk and extracting all her necessities.

"Ok class, today we will be learning about Avagadro's Number. Avagrado's Number is a very important measurement in chemistry, and it is more commonly referred to as the mole. Before I proceed, would anyone like to offer their knowledge on this subject?" The teacher asked as he official initiated the lesson.

Unsurprisingly, Seto's arm snaked up lazily. The teacher pointed his sliver of chalk at Seto as he gave a swift nod

"The mole number is equivalent to approximately 6.02 x 1023 , and it's the measure of exactly how many particles are in 1 gram of any certain element," he recited fluently, his vast general knowledge flaunted so much over the years the class seemed immune to its magnitude and dared not question it. However Rissa, who had obviously never been exposed to Seto's intelligence and diverse collection of facts, twisted her face in an unreadable expression as she examined Seto. After a while of wearing what seemed to be a curious gesture, the class was surprised to see the girl's thin arm unfold into the air

"Yes, Rissa?" The teacher inquired, paving permission for the girl to speak

"Actually sir…Seto's wrong,"

An impossibly synchronized gasp, held from the whole class, rose to the roof in surprise. Seto Kaiba, the prodigy who was CEO of his own million-dollar company at the mere age of 16, _wrong!?_ It was disgracefully beyond belief!! Preposterously impossible!!

The teacher stared wide-mouthed at Rissa, dumbfounded

"W-w-what?" He stuttered in a very un-teacherlike way. Rissa straightened in her seat importantly

"A mole is the amount of substance that contains the same number of particles in 12 grams of the isotope, Carbon-12, not _one_ gram of _any_ element," Rissa explained confidently

(A:N if my definitions of a mole are wrong, forgive me. It's my huge, almost-2-moth holiday, I haven't properly used my brain in over a month, and I literally failed chemistry last year. Quite miserably too, might I add)

The teacher flourished his amazement with two brisk blinks

"W-well, yes Rissa…well done…you're right!" He stammered. Amongst all the other astonished classmates, Seto was wide-eyed with horror. He was _wrong!!_ Proved wrong by some kid who'd only been in his class for a few hours! How could she?!

The rest of the class went by quickly for everyone in the class except for a certain Blue Eyes White Dragon enthusiast (Seto). Each time the teacher quizzed the class on their chemistry knowledge, Rissa's hand was the first to sprout up amidst the pack, impeccably finishing off every single problem like there was nothing to it. By each question she conquered, each time she proved her worth over and over, the volatile jealously amalgamating within Seto's soul rose dangerously, pint by pint. He tried to match her, but each time his hand would always go up too slow. In the short amount of time that he had deciphered the question, instigated a search for the answer, and pieced together what he would say to deliver it, Rissa's enthusiastic eyes would've lightened up, as delightful as a set of Christmas lights, as her arm became hoisted like a flag of victory.

By the end of the lesson, no matter how much refused to concede, no matter how much denial he used to defend his high pride, the CEO's reputation of the smartest kid in the class was clearly overthrown. Still, though his all-important pride had been crushed like an egg shell, Seto could not bring himself to hate the chirpy little femme…if anything, those feelings were of the reverse…

Suddenly, the shrill rattling of the school bell echoed around the classroom, terminating the lesson for the day. The students all instantly charged out, the topic of the new girl hot on their lips and itching to be spread.

That recess, Rissa was tackled by a cerulean-eyed girl who belonged to her class

"Oh my gosh Rissa! You're so smart!! Can I be your best friend?" Tea asked as she constricted the girl in her best friendship hug perfected over all her years of friendship worshipping. Rissa flashed her captivating smile as her eyes squinted in that very pretty way of hers

"Of course you can Tea!"

"YAY!" Tea abruptly yelled in glee before releasing Rissa's body, dipping her hands into her bag and pulling out two neon pink rings

"Here Rissa, friendship bracelets!!"

Rissa took one with a smile, slipping it over her left wrist as Tea lopped hers around her right. Just at that moment, Yami approached the pair of newly matched best friends from the threshold of their classroom

"Oh hey Tea," He gave his usually greeting with that formal, deep voice of his, "…and Rissa," He added almost involuntarily as soon as his sight embraced the image of the cute little girl

"Hey Yami! Guess what? Rissa's my new best friend!!" Tea piped cheerfully, brandishing the pink ring lolling off her wrist. The spirit grinned warmly

"That's wonderful Tea," he crooned as he slid his arm around Tea's thin waist, pulling her in for a kiss

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Rissa scolded, her vivacious eyes suddenly holding deadly fire

"This is meant to be a Mary-Sue fic!! What the hell's going on?!"

Suddenly, a random girl made her presence known

"But don't you reckon that coupling's so cuuuute????" she giggled. Yami glared at her

"Oh, and who are you? Rissa's author?" he sneer sarcastically. More giggles tickled the base of the girl's lungs

"Oh no way! I'm a random TeaxYami fangirl! TEEEHHHEHEHEEEEE!! I'm usually that one who turns our _poor innocent Tea_ into one of those Mary-Sues that we all hate so much so you, Yami, can fall in love with her!! EEE!!"

Suddenly a blade dashed down from absolutely nowhere, impaling the random TeaxYami fangirl's skull and cleaving her head in half. Instantly she fell and…well…obviously died. Her blood leaked and sprayed everywhere, fragments of brain wobbling out of the crevasse in her dissected skull.

_No TeaxYami fangirl's screwin' 'round with MY story!_ The rumbling voice of Leath's, dripping with waves of ire, growled as the body of the girl magically materialized away

"Like, EWW!!" Rissa gasped, unconsciously grabbing onto Yami's arm. Feeling wiry fingers contract around his sleeve, the spirit looked and caught hold of the scared lemonade-pink oculars. Suddenly, his mind was engrossed as his ancient powers allowed him to see into her soul right through her eyes. As he fell deep within her orbs, a thread of reminiscence lanced through his heart, triggering his eyes to widen. There was something about this girl…something that went beyond her cheeky face. It was almost like…he knew her.

He might have never figured why, but his eyes then naturally trailed to the chain that was leading down her chest, hidden by her shirt. With an almost automated movement of his hands, he trailed his fingers over the fine silver chain, slipping it underneath his grasp and extracting it from the sheet of her blouse.

Rissa watched Yami curiously, and startled when the man let out a gasp as soon as she felt him lay eyes on her pendant

"It's…another millennium item!" He gasped, a round, coin-like artifact resting upon his curled palm. Rissa watched him in inquisitive perplexity

"I don't know…my uncle gave it to me after he came back from Egypt recently," She said, hoping it could help. Yami just gazed at her, amazed

"The Millennium Pendant," he gasped softly in awe.


	6. Ch 6: Mekaiya, the OTHER new girl

Yush....i shall now proceed in attending to my reviewers something which i've been miserably failing in lately -bows-

**Adele** -ya...unfourtunately i'm not 12 anymore...-sniff-...wish i was...then i could prance around the park like an idiot and it would be considered normal :). Though i do look like a 12 year old i daresay ;P

**Typo** -aayy!glad you could join our party!! ooo...i like your suggestions. at this moment, all look feasible to me, so there's a big chance they'll be used! -insert happy face here-

**meant2live** -ooooh.....i'm so sorry i didn't reply to you sooner! Yes...of course you two can join us!! -nods fervently until head falls off-

**Ayame-chan00** - -regrows head- ...'course you can help out! :D

**Tamara Raymond -**awww thank yoooooo... -is touched-...sorry about my grammer...i'll try my best to improve it! Thanks so much...i always value critisims as well as compliments!!

**Okashira Kitsune-**dono -nyyahaha yes indeed! 'kew for the review!

**The flickering flame** -the killin' is comming....it's comming -GRIINN-

Oh…I just realized I've forgotten to do a disclaimer. Well, in that case…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yugioh or any of the characters/storylines, etc related to it. However, I do (unfortunately…) own Princess, Megan, Maya, Dominionet, Rissa and Mekaiya. Well…they are kinda ripped of from other fics which I will conveniently fail to mention, but hey, no-one has to care! -frolics away-

And yeah…once last thing. I know the all-out slutty b!tch MS doesn't occur in stories very often…but hey, Regina from _Mean Girls_ really inspired me for this one. And yeah…I know it really aint much of a MS _bashing _fic right now, but after I've had my fun mocking them the real action shall begin :D. Thou promises you shan't be disappointed -wink-

**Chapter 6. Mekaiya. The _other_ new girl.**

The next day at school the gang found themselves at their usual spot at their desks just as they had the previous day. Heads heavy as a constant symptom of winter mornings, many of the numbers that comprised the class were heavy-eyed and blank, looking entirely uninvolved with the world.

Rissa, yesterday's new girl and today's class idol, was prompt as usual, seated prim and pretty in her usual seat next to Seto Kaiba who couldn't help but welcome her blithely presence. Watching as Rissa's delicately thumbed through the notes of yesterday's class work, it did not take long for the male to loose himself in the soft, tranquil demeanor that she expelled. Without a doubt, the haughty, cold-hearted teen was rapidly tumbling into a deep infatuation with this girl, one that reared a wistful lust to be hers. If only there was a way to let Rissa know his feelings for her…it was hard, as the only gestures he had shown her so far were ones of hostility and envy. In fact, Seto thought as he abstained from what he feared were tears, Rissa probably hated him already.

"Geez the teacher's late, I wonder what he's caught up with," Rissa suddenly muttered lightly to herself, face distant yet deep with wise wonder. Seto's heart launched into a frenzy of brisk pounding as he realized that she had just created an opening for a conversation…but _only_ if Seto made the right moves. Gathering his nonchalant manliness together, he summoned all the social skills being head of his business had taught him over the years

"H-he's always this late," The weak words vomited from his throat, and only then did Seto realize how painfully simple and _stupid_ they sounded. What a lie! Their teacher was one of their most prompt in the whole school! He was NEVER this late, thank you very much Mr-I-am-the-great-Seto-Kaiba! He chided himself hard in utter disgrace, determined to make up for his gaffe and more in his next installment of words.

Rissa responded with a gossamer gaze, her brows dropped in concern and lips gently parted

"Really? Is that so? I hope not…late teachers are always such a waste of class time," She remarked, hints of a warm smile teasing the edges of her lips as she spoke. Now it was Seto's turn to speak, commiserate with her plight, to mend what dignity of his that he had broken before.

Calm down now Seto…you can do this…

Before the virile CEO could even muster the confidence to open his mouth, he was spared his heart-wrenching attempts to forge a worthy sentence by the wail of an opening door and the blanket of silence that dropped soon after. Half furious, half relieved, Seto turned to see his disrupter/savior. To his surprise, disappointment and relief, the belated arrival of the teacher had finally come to pass

"Sorry about that class, I was just fixing things for the new student," he muttered, kept busy by the pile of paper he was filing through on his desk.

Suddenly, a very appropriate hush smothered the whole class. Had they heard right?!

"What sir?" Tea, the class perk, went forward to confirm everyone's disbelief. The teacher bristled and huffed a rusty sigh

"I believe _pardon_ would be of more appropriate speech, Miss Gardener," Mr Teacher mildly reproached, continuing before the brunette had time to correct herself or bathe in her newfound humiliation

"And _yes_, you heard right. Today we have another new addition to the class all the way from Canada! Please make welcome Miss Mekaiya Retepoth," He announced dramatically, sweeping his arm into a crescent towards the open doorway.

Everyone blinked

"But Ris-" Tea proceed to protest, but was sharply cut of by the presence of a new figure entering the classroom…or by the fact that it had sapped everyone's attention in the room and no-one was paying her any attention. Or both.

Right before their eyes, a very tall, supermodel-thin girl strutted proudly into the classroom, wispy flaxen hair dancing gracefully to frame the sides of her well-chiseled face. With full, sensual lips coated in a layer of glassy gloss, she reminded all who laid jealous eyes on her of a top-ranked Hollywood superstar, with the full flirtatious eyes and long, curling lashes. She handled the walk to the front of the class like a model would, bouncing her hips in perfect harmony to her brisk, curvaceous gait on long, toned legs. Perfectly balanced in every rehearsed step, she made the impossible task of walking in 5-inch high heels look n00bishly simple. Her blue school dress was tucked up a few inches shorter than the norm, barely managing to cover half her thigh with its length, yet it only seemed to emphasize the alluring form of her tempting legs. The strawberry blonde hair that reeked of summer to the eyes was let down in an impeccable layered style falling down to her wing bones in a dead-straight yet highly natural looking fashion.

Her bottom lip curled out in a seductive manner as she looked over the whole class with those surf-blue eyes, a slender hand propped expertly on her emphasized hip. As she watched, the whole class stared back; not a single male in the room left untouched, even the hard-hearted Bakura, who freely indulged in the fantasies of her voluptuous curves.

After short moments of being expose to the class, the tall blonde rolled her eyes as a sigh slipped from her full glossy lips. Suddenly, the teacher seemed to jerk out of his own la-la land and resumed responsibility for the class

"Right! Now…Mekaiya…care to introduce yourself?" He asked, as Mekaiya responded with a pert shrug

_So that's why has was late_ Seto thought to himself with an uncontrollable mental shudder. A teacher hitting on the new student. Ew.

"Well, My name is Mekaiya Retepoth and yeah, as some of you losers might have gathered, I'm gorgeous…so what!?," Once again her eyes rolled, "Now don't get all cocky and start judging me, because I assure you I will whoop your sorry ass so badly you'll wish I would've killed you before we met. Oh yeah, and _don't_ bother hitting on me…I find getting picked up by fugly shitheads _very_ humiliating, and if you break that rule, I will see that you'll wish you were never born," She paused, placing a manicured finger upon her plastic-like chin in an exaggerated gesture as her eyes turned upwards, pretending to think

"Oh yyeess…" She added mockingly, her cerulean orbs rolling about as she gave the bitchy glare of disgust

"If you're going to hate me, like, just don't bother because I have my resources and I will find out and come over to your house and bash the shit out of you. And one last thing boooyys…I apologies in advance of my looks drive your hormones crazy…it's not my fault I'm dead sexy,"

She finished this incredulously heinous speech off with the stereotypical aggravated half-sigh, half-growl as, without looking for an "ok" from the teacher, flipped her hair over her trimmed shoulders and strutted down the isle of desks to find a place of her own.

As soon as she finished speaking, the whole class was left in a state of dumb shock. Fear, respect, hatred, confusion, and lust were the predominant essences that lurked about the thick atmosphere the supermodel girl had left in her wake. Even the teacher, stone-faced as the rest of the class, did not attempt the slightest bit to stem the progress of her raunchy speech or attitude. Instead, after the silenced thinned slightly, he made his week comment

"That's…very nice, Mekaiya," Only then did it occur to him that her behavior might be labeled "inappropriate"

"…but," He added, trying to knock the authority back into his tone, "…next time, try to lose the attitude,"

Mekaiya completely ignored the teacher, scanning up and down the isle for a seat to claim hers. And then she spotted Bakura…

_He's hot_ she thought to herself, indulgently appraising the man's virile build with wide, Barbie doll eyes

_He's **mine.**_

And just like that, the temptress found herself a project to busy her flirting talents with.

"Hey there," She crooned in her suggestive, syrupy voice. The silver haired ex-thief glanced at her curves, a mask of boredom hiding his inevitable interest.

Behind her, many of the class smirked. If there was anyone colder, more self-centered, brutal, greedy, arrogant, demonic and overall drop-dead mean than Seto Kaiba within the class, it was Bakura, and they were sure that he'd give the girl with attitude hell.

"'the hell you want, slut?" the teen snarled from the corner of his mouth. Mekaiya smirked beautifully, her own malevolence striking a chord in Bakura's heart. Sauntering up to his desk, she placed her hands over the edge, leaning towards him so that her voluminous chest was tactfully on display

"You're a fast one to make assumptions," She hissed silkily, using her sensual lashes to draw his eyes towards hers. By now the attention of the whole class was riveted to the new girl as she attempted to seduce the most unseducable male in the class

Bakura, opened his mouth to reply, but was silenced by a soft, cold finger upon his lips. His usual response was to grab the irksome limb and crack the bones apart, but for some reason, Mekaiya's charm had claimed him like a spell and he was able to do nothing more than wallow in her soft porcelain touch

"Say no more," Polished nails extended out to brush the threads of silver that splayed around Bakura's manly face, sending voluptuous numbness ricocheting all over his body in tingles. Mekaiya drew in the proximity, leaning closer into Bakura's frozen face, lips eased out in a tempting pose, ready to engage his

"You know you want it," She whispered in a volume only Bakura could hear. No matter how hard he tried to tear himself away, he had to agree. He _did_ want it. And rather badly too. Helplessly, like as if something had taken over his mind, Bakura gradually gave into his desires, moving his shaking lips towards hers.

"Wow man…looks like someone got possessed by the OOC leprechauns again," Seto sighed, knowing that the class's only hope of teaching this girl a lesson was depleting into tiny pieces right before their very eyes

"Don't do it Bakura!" Yami roared deeply in his melodramatic, gallant way

But he had to do it. Bakura could not recall anything he wanted more than to just kiss Mekaiya at that moment…even his thirst to claim millennium items seemed insignificant in comparison. Just like a magnet he moved, closer and closer, desiring so much to feel the luxurious texture of flesh and lip-gloss melt against him.

Yami shut his eyes and curled himself over his desk

"This isn't happening…this isn't happening…thisisn'thappening…thisisn'thappening," He chanted the mantra softly to himself, head hidden in his arms, too afraid to watch. Seto watched his classmate's form slumped over his desk begin, to his horror, to twitch

"_Dude_," He hissed to Yami, "Are you _crying_?!"

Yami turned to Seto to reveal a red, blotchy face and swollen eyes. He nodded pitifully as he sniffled before letting out one long, pained howl

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRGGHHH!!"

Yami's overwhelming grief of being attacked by Mary-Sues made Seto feel inclined to shed tears and expel his angst too. Without delay, he joined the former pharaoh's wails

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHH!!!WWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRR!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

The combined power of the two chorused cries was intense enough to rattle the ears of everyone within the classroom's vicinity, and with that, Bakura was miraculously dragged away from Mekaiya's possession for moments long enough to threaten the two crying idiots with his famous death glower

"GAAH!! Will you fools SHUT UP!!" He barked

"Yes! He's back!" Seto cheered as he punched the air, for once elated at the emergence of Bakura's biliousness. Yami beamed in tall pride, slapping the brunette a high-five

"Go team!" He giggled girlishly. Suddenly, in response to both men's outburst of glee, Mekaiya turned onto them

"So you think you're both though enough to take me on?" Her voice slithered towards them like a hungry serpent. Both males gulped nervously as the femme fatale swung her hips salaciously while she made her way over to them. From the moment her lecherous eyes left Bakura's to have their lapse of teasing them, both Seto and Yami were insurmountably enthralled by her attention. From the curves that took place in all the right places, it was hard for them to abstain from her grace. At that point, nervous natter and chatter from the students bubbled up quickly as concern for the two new targets brewed until it was almost palpable.

Bakura, freed from her spell, instantly flicked his mind back into normal gear. Clearing his mind, he felt the biggest qualm of disgust coursed through him like an internal tsunami with its intensity quadrupled.

_How DARE she!!_ He roared to himself as he uncontrollably threw his fist onto his desk in rage, sending a deafening thud that cleaved every noise in the class. Chaos and the clatter of voices fell to make way for the pain that vengefully crawled up Bakura's fist that he withheld by crunching his teeth together hard. Shame dominated the void of his consciousness, and now, as he put in retrospect what that Mekaiya girl had made him do, he wanted nothing more than to have her destroyed.

And destroyed, she will be.

Without sparing the time to think, he lunged rabidly at her waist, his world closing in until only his hatred for Mekaiya that was apparent.

Instantly, the blond that was reminiscent of a supermodel sensed his attack and lazily turned her head. Seeing Bakura's body going in for a tackle, she grabbed his collar and, with little effort, heaved him over a curved hip. With an unexpected, abrupt yelp of surprise, the man found himself tumbling head-first towards Seto's desk.

"Nice try, Bakura man," Duke Devlin commented from his desk, the rest of the class speechless as his bruised and possibly broken body lethargically emerged from the wreckage of table legs and contents of Seto's overturned pencil case

"So hot-shot…thought you could take me on?" Mekaiya challenged, her head tipped to a side as she held her chin high. Bakura growled menacingly, hardly daring to believe Mekaiya had thrown him off so effortlessly. Needles of rage pulsed down his length, feeling the hunger for revenge well tight in his fists

"How dare you come storming into this school and begin seducing people like you have no dignity!" He half-hollered, half-exploded. With eyes forced so wide one could see little red veins pulsating away frivolously, he picked himself up and fearlessly dawned on Mekaiya. The blond responded by flashing him her accentuated lips

"And what are you going to do about it?!" She smirked lecherously. Bakura's mouth welcomed a grin of conquest

"THIS!!" And with that, he spun around and inserted his thumbs into the hem of his trousers, heaving them down to his ankles in one courageous pull. As he stooped, pants and underwear nestled ruefully around his feet, his bare buttocks became exposed and shoved in Mekaiya's face, which instantly became the victim of a violent spasm (the face, that is, not the buttocks). Mouth wide in disgust, the prissy too-pretty-for-her-own-good girl began to tremble with the anger of being mooned.

"Y-y-y-you!! How…DARE you moon me!" She screeched, so high it forced quite a few numbers of the class to wince.

Bakura couldn't defeat his germinating grin as the effects of his would-be shameful actions took root. His exposed butt cheeks were beginning to feel rather cold, it being winter and all, and the shocked, completely dumbfounded stares the class was issuing him were making him feel beyond insecure and naked. Nevertheless, he continued to indulge in the deserving torture inflicted upon Mekaiya

"What's the matter, I thought you'd _like_ this," He sneered with acid bitterness. Mekaiya's petrified face continued to hold its retarded expression, a slender finger slowly rising to position itself indignantly at Bakura's rear

"Any idiot would know that that is an utterly repulsive sign of disrespect! So NO I do NOT like it!" She wailed. Bakura did nothing but wiggled his cheeks in banter.

A long, slender thread of drool lolled from the corner of Malik's hanging mouth as he made some kind of incoherent gargling/groaning sound. Bakura noticed this and began to be the victim of his own unease.

At that point, Mekaiya looked ready to explode

"Look you rowdy loser! Flash your ass away from me now or else you'll have my foot stuck up it!" She growled. At that moment, a dagger streaked the air and impaled Mekaiya's skull. A cheer rose in the class as the promiscuous nymphomaniac dropped dead on the floor

"OMG!! Princess?!" Bakura gasped, hoping to see his crush appear and save the day.

"No idiot, it's me," The voice of Megan occurred out of nowhere as the girl's complimenting figure emerged at the classroom windowsill.

Seto fainted dramatically in elation.

Bakura, finding this a good moment to blink, blinked rapidly

"What the hell? I thought Leath wasn't going to kill anyone until-"

In a mere fraction of a moment, time abruptly stopped for everyone except Seto, Bakura and Yami as Leath's figure was instantly wrought from thin air and placed before their eyes

"MeH…well, you see, Mekaiya was probably my worse failure as far as MS characters are concerned, and this chapter's taken me WAY too long to write! So yeah…I thought since she was such a demeaning failure, I might as well kill her here and now and end the chapter instead of having to put up with writing more stuff about her…though she might be back later in the story!" The authoress informed the trio. It was now Yami's turn to blink

"So does that mean you're just going to end the chapter here and now without any real logical explanation for it?" he questioned. Before Leath had time to respond, Seto –who I've forgotten is still unconscious, mumbled articulately from his semi-coma

"And that this chapter was pretty much wasted?"  
Leath shrugged

"Yyyuuuupppp…if blood must be spilt over this issue, blame Mekaiya for being a crap character!"

"Waaiiit!" Suddenly Seto's consciousness returned

"What about my Megan!" He wailed, concerning the body of the blonde perched prettily upon the window, frozen in time, kunai and daggers snuggled perfectly in her grasp. Leath displayed a wry grin of rue

"Gah…she'll go away as soon as time resumes. Sorry Setokins. T'ill be all worth it in the end," She sighed. Seto's face seemed to deplete in agony as the man backed away into a lonely corner and began sobbing. Leath shook her head with contrite, allowing sad eyes to wash over the supposedly cold man's angsting form

"Tragic it is…totally tragic. Don't worry, I assure you when our revenge is prompted, it shall be sweet," She muttered, before readying her exit

"Oh…one last thing," She added as she turned to the threesome

"As soon as I leave here, time will resume as normal, as if none of this has happened, so I suggest you, Bakura, to pull you pants up," Leath put forward with a impertinent smirk. And then, in an instant, she was gone –not a ripple, sparkly or disturbance in the way the air moved there to give evidence that she was ever there in the first place.

---

Leath: -bows head a thousand times to the readers- sorry for that chapter! I don't know why but I felt it to be a really crap one…and it took so long too! –strangles Mekaiya-…all her fault! I thought a slutty, manipulative temptress MS would be a valuable addition to our collection…guess I wasn't as right as I hoped. Oh well, it _was _kinda fun…and I assure you Mekaiya DEFINITELY will be back!!


	7. Ch 7: Ashley, the other OTHER new girl

**Ch7, Ashley, the other OTHER new girl.**

A:N Yo…now Ashley Owens is meant to be my picture of the typical MS created by a 12 year old kinda thing. Heh…hope she's better than Mekaiya…

---

The day folded itself into night, and before the gang knew it, once again the cycle of attending school dawned upon them. Nothing was out of the ordinary –despite the strange happenings of the previous day, everyone was acting perfectly content.

What exactly happened to Mekaiya you ask? Well, everyone in the school was brainwashed to believe Mekaiya won a scholarship in a modeling school and transferred after her brief stay at Domino, which was sadly believable. Anyhow, that is little to our concern.

Not many things different from a typical morning in the class; dull eyes hung from sullen faces attached to bodies that would clearly have preferred to be in bed. Rissa this time, had chosen a seat next to Yami, much to Seto's immediate heartbreak, and had engaged in a deep conversation about her millennium item. Tea sat behind them, trying to somehow squeeze her involvement into the talk, much to her failure because of course, Rissa's beauty and charm claimed every little pint of Yami's attention. But the friendship-loving brunette couldn't bring herself to be jealous or spiteful of her best friend…oh no! Never! Rissa was to perfect and sweet to hate!

Suddenly a hush fell over the classroom as the teacher once again walked through the doors to greet his duty. His usual smile never absent from his face, he did not hesitate to address the class in an uncannily happy way

"Well class, guess what? We have another new student today!" He chirped, as if earning a new student each day for three days in a row was an entirely normal thing to happen at Domino High. The whole class produced a moan

"What!? But…that's not…" Tea stuttered loudly. The teacher fixed her a stern look

"But that's not what Miss Gardener?" He questioned

"How's it possible for us to have three new students just like that in the middle of the year?!" A random student who's not important enough to have a name called out. The teacher conveniently chose to ignore the question, and proceeded to wave a hand at the door

"Make welcome Miss Ashley Owens!"

Instantly the whole class became engrossed in the figure making her way into the classroom even though one would think they'd be bored of such an event by now. But no one could be bored at the sight Ashley presented them with. Of an average height and build, she wore her long dirty blonde hair in perfect waves down her back. The cascade of hair bore traces of blackish undertones intertwining and melding perfectly to the lighter blonde that rested atop the surface, surrounding a face free from any blemishes. The girl turned to the class with not as much perk as Rissa, yet not as much coldness as Mekaiya, with an overall demeanor of a fun-loving yet strong girl,

"Hi, my name's Ashley Owens, call me Ash. No actually, on second thoughts, just call me Ashley. I moved here to Domino not too long ago because my parents found a job here," She recited brightly. Yami blinked

"Hey Rissa…isn't that why you're here?" He whispered to the pretty brunette, secretly trying to lean in as close as possible to her. Rissa pulled a look of puzzlement

"Yeah…strange," She muttered mysteriously. Yami smiled; Rissa's presence made the air seem so much happier. At that moment, someone gasped from behind them

"Oh golly! It's her! Ashley Owens…the Canadian duelist champion!"

At that, the comment sent an uproar of excitement to brew within the class.

"Oh my gosh! You're so right! I remember now! I saw you on TV!" Another student called out. At the mention of the word 'duel', Yami was immediately enthralled. Stiffening in his seat to get a better glimpse of her, he confirmed the whole class's claims. Ashley Owens…won title of second best duelist in the whole of Canada at the age of just twelve. The year after that, she easily bashed her way through the championships and aced every player to earn her right to the title of Canada's best! And if that wasn't enough for her, she was ranked third in the world, behind Yami and Seto themselves. Oh. How. Amazing. Ha.

Yami watched in awe amidst the frivolous chatter of the class. She looked so much prettier in real life! Not that she looked bad in the TV…Yami had always wanted to meet her, ever since he had heard of her achievements at such a young age. From what he had learnt by watching her duels, Ashley was full of witty, tricky and unpredictable strategies that would take twists and turns in the least expected places, and just when you'd think she had blown it, she'd amazingly flip her cards and expel the competition before you could blink! Apparently the media had given her the nickname of "The blazing star" after the way her eyes seem to flare with fiery determination, and was repetitively referred to in newspaper articles as "the miracle magician" and "duelist prodigy".

Ashley however, responded to this with a roll of the eyes backed up by a modest smile

"Yeah, you're right, I am the Canadian duellist champion," she spoke frankly. The teacher smiled

"Oh that's wonderful! Now we coincidentally have three duel champions in our class!" He said before breaking into mirth.

…

…

That recess Yami was quick to speak to Ashley, for not only did he wish to test his skills dueling her, but he also wanted her to feel welcome at the school. Eventually his search lead him to large crowd of people crowded around the cafeteria area, so evidently the spirit decided to spare a moment to see what all the fuss was about. Importantly parting his way through the crowd, he was shocked to see Seto and Ashley right in the middle of it, both seated on opposite sides of a table locked in a heated game of duel monsters. So far, just judging by the sweat beads rolling down Seto's temples and the tense expression thwarting his face, Yami could tell Ashley had him going. The girl on the other hand, looked calm and ready, a tame smirk garnishing the pretty visage of her face. It seemed that she had just pulled off another one of her legendary moves, and Seto Kaiba had fallen straight into the trap.

The brunette man stirred, irritated, before proceeding to draw his next card. Just managing to keep his arm movement free of flouncing, he looked at it and grinned

"See how you play with this one…Vorse Raider in attack mode! And I attack your Neo the magic swordsman!" the proud male duelist commanded, as he was sure he'd exterminate Ashley's card. The girl calmly flipped over a trap card with rehearsed perfection.

"I activate mirror force!" She called out dramatically. Seto's jaw almost hit the table as he polluted the air with colorful curses. With a growl, he wordlessly discarded his Vorse Raider to the graveyard with bitter remorse.

Yami's eyes pulsed wide as his attention was drawn to how many cards Seto had in his graveyard pile by now; it was practically level with the remainder of his deck, yet on the other hand, Ashley's pile was only a few cards tell. Incredible.

After a while of watching, Ashley completely creamed Seto like he was a rookie.

"Just wait until the next world championships tournament Seto! I'll take your title from you," She said this with the most light hearted, sweet-girl tone, making it sound more like a playful comment than a threat. Everyone that watched was completely riveted with awe, before finally Seto broke the silence.

"N-nice duel Ashley. You're a very talented duellist, and I'm very lucky I had a chance to duel you," his head was down as he spoke, respect drenching his voice. Yami blinked twice in a very unified manner, hardly daring to believe his eyes. Ashley, however, accepted the compliment readily.

"Thank you Mr. Kaiba. You're very, very talented yourself!" She responded generously, meeting Seto's warm smile with hers. The lanky brunette modestly shrugged.

"It was nothing, I guess I was going a bit easy on you,"

"Ha! Yeah right!"

By now the whole crowd of at least one hundred Domino students crowding around that tiny table were all fixated on their exchange of words. Girls ogled at Kaiba, wondering over and over again how Ashley could so easily 'break through his cold heart of ice' (A:N/ -COUGH- CORNYOVERUSEDPHRASE -COUGH-.)

Just then Yami found it a perfect time to interject.

"Oh man…can this fic get any more OOC?!" Yami threw the question at himself rhetorically

"Well…actuaaallllyy," Duke Devlin's fluffy voice tickled the frame of the spirit's ear from somewhere behind him. Yami stared ahead, dumbfounded

"OH NO!!" He grunted, horrified as he felt warm arms slide around his shoulders, and wet lips smacking his cheeks wildly.

"NOOOO!!"

Just kidding.

---

After school just as everyone had left the class, Seto nervously strode towards Ashley's desk, a mask of mock coldness concealing his nerves

"Ashley, may I ask you something?" He requested in his proud tone. Ashley slung her newly packed bag over her shoulders

"Yeah sure, what?" she piped as she fitted the straps of her pack over her body. Seto stirred.

"Um…would you like to get a job at Kaiba corp? I need workers who know a thing or two about duel monsters, and I thought you to be a perfect candidate,"

"Great, when can I start?" Ashley replied instantly, as if it were nothing too big.

"You can start tomorrow actually, pick up your uniform off my secretary, Samantha,"

and with that, the deal was done. (A:N/ gotta love the fakeness and the OOC…:P, usually happens when 12 year olds try to write an OC fic like that)

---

Ash was on her way back from her first day at work at Kaiba corp. It was rather fun and challenging, but after a while she tackled every task given to her easily, because of course she is sooooooo perfect and smart! The wind rustled her beautiful blonde tresses as she walked home, feeling winter beginning to wrap itself around the neighbourhood. Whistling a directionless tune that sounded so perfectly composed despite the lack of effort put into its creation, Ashley happily wandered into…

DUN DUN **DUUUNN**!!!

…A dark alleyway!! (A:N/ now this is where we all gasp in fear for our heroine's safety :O!! -Gasps!-)

Because the region of Domino was so festooned with a ridiculous plethora of dark alleyways, all happening to be lurking with all sorts of dangers pretty little girls like Ashley could get herself into (eg. horny thugs, drunken hobos), it was inevitable for our little princess to make her way home without venturing into the grips of one. So on she went, schoolbag over her back and payment jingling in her pockets, thoughts of the incredible Seto Kaiba fluffing up joy in her pure, white heart.

Turning into the darkness, she seemed oblivious to the hollow silence that lingered. Suddenly, a small clanking noise rang out against the tapping of her school shoes against the pavement. If fear was present in Ashley's mind, she sure didn't show it. Stopping for a bit and pulling a wary look, she finally dismissed it as insignificant and continued to stride through the shadows.

Suddenly, a pair of cold hands slid around Ashley's perfectly carved mouth, sealing her soft lips shut. With a muffled scream of panic, the blonde struggled fiercely against the strong arms that enslaved her.

(A:N/ I'm really sorry to pull a n00b right now, but I think it'll be appropriate if I start to write like a 12 year old rookie MS authoress now. Don't worry, it's only temporary ;)…mainly just a demonstration of how annoying their fakeness can be if they don't back up what they write)

Ashley kicked the man holding her hard in the groin and felt his hands give way. In an instant, it was returned by a punch in the stomach. Ashley felt back and hit a wall, but she quickly got up again.

"Oh you SO are going to wish you never had done that!" she threatened, and jumped and kicked him again square in the jaw. The man yelled angrily and cursed, trying to grab her uniform. Ashley backed away from him slowly. The man tried to kick her again and Ashley kicked him back into a wall and soon it was an all out fight. Fists hurled everywhere and both the man and Ashley got really hurt.

"You will die!" The man said has he grabbed Ashley's throat. Ashley blinked back tears as she felt it harder to breathe. She tried to struggle, but it was useless. The man punched her again. Everything when black.

(A:N/ Ok! End of n00bishness! -sighs in relief- sorry I had to put you through that. Just displaying my frustration at crappy things like that…I know in most cases it's not their fault they don't have skill, but they can at least make it more…unfake! Now…back to normal gear.)

A deft shiver of dread shot up her spine as Ashley felt a cold hand slither up her shirt, knowing that all struggles now were useless. (A:N/ really, I have no idea how that is a foreboding of getting **rayped, **but I've seen it done by MS authors before so I guess it's only right to use it in this case…) She didn't know how long she had been out cold for, but the acute, fresh pain ringing in her temples told her that it hadn't been long enough for 'the man' to do anything too badly to her, but that was about to change if she didn't do something. But what could she do? Her body was in no condition to fight, and either way, her fighting skills were only novice (even though she had beaten him up pretty badly…but who cares?! We meant to feel _sorry_ for her).

Suddenly, before she knew it, a dark figure rippled at the corners of her beautiful green eyes, standing strongly against the ugly man who was trying to get a dose of her.

"Leave her alone!" The voice was deep and familiar, yet in her frenzy, Ashley was unable to identify it. The schoolgirl slipped a soft whimper as she refused to tear wavering eyes from the man's face, afraid that if she went to meet her potential saviour, it would somehow lead to be a fatal mistake. In her numb helplessness, Ash felt weight alleviate from her as the course forearm slid away from her chest.

"What the hell do you want?" The thug ruffled in the stereotypical way. Before her very own wide eyes, Ashley witnessed the usual exchanged between protagonist and antagonist, following a common sequence which I won't have to mention because I'm sure the average reader has had enough of such verbal-spars.

Before the very-pretty duellist prodigy could open her sensually carved mouth to input her attempt to douse the fighting, the drunkard of a ruffian burst out in rage, dropping her and charging towards the mysterious man armed with a hammer of a fist. In a flash, Ashley's swift reflexes kicked in as she gathered it was too late for her hero to make a counter attack. Quickly scuffing up her sleeve, she revealed her well-kept secret; a thick golden bangle embossed with the shape of a strange eye sort of thing which, in spite of the little she knew about it, brought Ashley powers beyond that of a normal girl her age. It was her secret weapon when confronting with school bullies and other mean people, though she never used it to cheat it duels…oh no way! Ashley would _never_ have the wicked heart or the selfishness to cheat in her duels! That would put her amongst all those other dirty, filthy cheaters; unlike them, Ashley won every single duel on pure, unpretentious talent.

Anyhow, Ashley levelled her wrist to eye-level, pointing the eye in the direction of the baddie. With a slender finger, she traced the fringes of the cold cuff, feeling sparks of power lace into her hand. The bracelet was an amazing millennium item: it was the most powerful out of all eight (even though, as we all know, there are an infinite amount of them out there possessed by them Mary-Sues!). Not only did it give Ashley the power to read people's minds, but it also gave her passage to the control of all the elements, wether it be fire, water, wind, earth, light, or thunder.

Steaks of electricity sizzled and snapped as Ashley fancily gathered the sparks onto her fingers. With two more brisk strokes along the arch of her accessory, the blond duellist champion presented a fist teeming with live sparks, all dancing frivolously around her hand and forearm. Slinging her arm forward powerfully, Ashley let the funnel of static go charging towards the thug, gulfing him in a chamber of electric shock.

"AAARGGHH!!" Came the tortured cries of the man as lightning lanced through him, licking with acid tongues at his muscles and skin. The other one who had come to Ashley's rescue, whom Ash could now see was swathed in a thick cloak to conceal his identity, stood still, his eyes the only thing revealed were held agape.

Ashley's sky blue orbs throbbed in determination as she watched the man convulse violently. In an instant, the cloaked man saw his opportunity and kicked the hobo down so he dropped dead. A proud smile flourished upon the girl's puppy lips as she turned to greet her saviour, admiring his swift, clean kick that brought an end to the man.

"Nice work Ashely…what was that?" Came the voice. Ashley smirked, sliding down her sleeve,

"Just a secret," She giggled.

_Great, now I can look into his mind to see who he is!_ She thought, as once again she focused on the powers of her millennium item.

_Wow…there's something so strange about her. She's amazing…_ came the thought, unmistakably marked with Yami's name.

_Ha! I knew it was him!_ Ashley thought proudly, spoiling herself with permission to continue reading Yami's mind.

_She seems so familiar…as if…as if we've met before. But maybe it was just duellist kingdom…yeah, that must be it. Weird…_

Ashley mentally frowned, for, strangely enough, she felt the same way about him. Either way, she shrugged it off.

"Oh well, see you at school Ashley," The man crooned with a wink as he swirled around and prodded off into the shadows. Ashley played along with this game, pretending she didn't know who it could be, standing still as she watched the last traces of cloak flicker away, admiring the mystery in him.

-----------

REVIEW!! -hypnotises readers-


End file.
